Driving Home For Christmas
by youareafigment
Summary: Sandra, Gerry, Jack and Brian all head home on Christmas Eve to prepare for Christmas Day. Although they would never admit it, Christmas proves difficult for each of them in different ways and they just hope that the big day goes to plan.
1. Chapter 1

"Have a good one everyone" Sandra said to Jack, Gerry and Brian as they left the UCOS office on Christmas Eve.  
"Yeah, well I'll try. You know what all my girls are like though!" Gerry joked and they all went to their cars and Brian hopped up on his bike and went back to their own lives, thinking about the day tomorrow.

Sandra turned on the radio which happened to be playing 'It's the most wonderful time of the year'.  
"Hff" Sandra snorted at the irony. She hated Christmas. She use to like it, once upon a time when she would rush downstairs to see what Father Christmas had bought her and open up all her presents on her parents bed. Her dad always spoilt her and made Christmas so much fun. Her mum was never a fan of all the fuss but tried her best to stay in high spirits for Sandra. When her dad died her mum stopped making an effort and each year she dreaded Christmas.

She only had her mum now and was planning what they were going to do tomorrow. She had invited her difficult mother round for Christmas dinner although she was buying it all ready cooked because she knew Grace would make a snide comment if she actually tried. She just wanted it all to be over.

Gerry was stuck in red lights at crossroads on his way home when 'All I want for Christmas is you' came on his radio. He started to sing along and then realised how relevant this was. He was going to Paula's house for Christmas and everyone would be there, all his ex-wives, all his daughters and his beloved grandson Gerry. The lights changed to green and he carried on.  
Although Gerry loved all his ex's he missed having a woman in his live who was constant. He thought of Sandra and how he thought that she and him would be perfect together but then firmly put the idea out of his head. He had promised Paula that he would do the potatoes and parsnips for Christmas dinner and pulled into Tesco to get them.

Jack just pulled into his drive when 'Lonely pup' started to play. He sighed and went into the house, through the kitchen and out into his garden to talk to his late wife.  
"Oh Mary love, here we are again, another year just the two of us. You always loved Christmas, remember when I gave you your engagement ring on Christmas Eve all those years ago? Yes! You were over the moon and then we went to Brighton for Christmas because we met on the pier there. Oh I miss you darling."  
Jack went back into the house and poured himself a large scotch.

"Brian?" Esther called from the kitchen as she heard the wheeling of a bicycle in to hall.  
"Just me love" Brian called back.  
Esther came out of the kitchen holding a peeler in one hand and a potato in the other. She was wearing a striped apron that their son Mark had bought her a couple of years earlier. Mark was going to his in-laws for Christmas which left Brian and Esther alone for a quiet Christmas on their own.  
This was good for Brian, Esther would make sure he didn't touch a drop of booze and he wouldn't need to make an effort for Mark (who he had a difficult relationship with) but for Esther she wished she could spend Christmas with her son too.

Sandra's home phone started to ring. She glanced down to see who the caller was to see 'Mum' flashing across the screen. She thought that she was probably calling to check Sandra had remembered that is was Christmas tomorrow or something silly like that but sighed and answered anyway.  
"Hello" she said bluntly.  
"Oh Sandra darling" graces voice crackled down the line "I have been trying to get hold of you all day!"  
"Yeah well I was-"  
"Working, yes." grace finished Sandra's sentence. "You see Whitemead are having a do tomorrow for Christmas and I thought I'd pop along, you don't mind do you? I'd probably get on your nerves anyway."  
Sandra thought about this for a minuate. Her mother wasn't going to come over for Christmas? Although she had been dreading it she didn't want to spend Christmas alone.. "OK mum, I'll pop over with your present now then shall I?" She asked. She didn't want to admit that she would rather have her mums company than no ones.  
"No, not now darling. Maybe come over Boxing day? You can stay longer then."  
"OK I'll do that, see you then mum." Sandra agreed  
"Bye darling, have a good Christmas!" Grace called down the phone and then she was gone.  
What was Sandra going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

Gerry stayed up late doing the vegetables for tomorrow, he was looking forward to seeing all the family together and he was so excited to see little Gerry. He got so excited at Christmas it made it all the more special. He thought of Jack alone and thought he would invite him to the pub in the evening after he had finished celebrating at Paula's.  
"Hi Gerry" Jack answered  
"Hiya mate, just a quick one, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink tomorrow. Only I'm going to Paula's earlier and I'll need to recover somehow!" Gerry laughed  
"Yeah, yeah thanks Gerry. I really appreciate that, 9.00?" Jack asked  
"Yep 9 is cool with me, see you then mate."

Esther and Brian were in the kitchen. Esther was on the phone to Mark whilst Brian sat reading the newspaper at the same time as analysing Esther's every word. Once Esther hung up she sighed, "Oh Brian! Christmas won't be the same without Mark will it?"  
"What's that, love?" Brian asked after not quite hearing Esther but before she could repeat herself the phone rang and she went to answer.  
"Oh hello Jack!" Esther called down the line, and Jack's name Brian looked up, what on earth did Jack want? He gestured to Esther to hand the phone to him but she held up a finger meaning him to wait.  
"Oh how kind of you! Yes, yes don't worry about that, it's just the two of us so you won't be interrupting anything! Is it all four of you going? Oh OK well give her a ring anyway - you never know! Bye Jack, see you then!"  
"What was that about?" Brian asked as soon as Esther put the phone down.  
"Jack has invited us out for a drink tomorrow evening and as we aren't doing anything I thought it was a lovely idea!" She replied  
"Oh right" Brian said and smiled at Esther, then he went back to his paper.

Sandra had just settled down in front of the Christmas telly with a glass of the expensive champagne she had bought for her mother which was going to waste now when the phone rang. Who on earth was that? She thought and answered  
"Hello" She said curiously  
"Sandra hi! Look I know you're with Grace tomorrow but the rest of us are going down the pub tomorrow evening and if your mum has gone home you could join us?" Jack's voice replied.  
"Jack! Oh how nice of you! Yeah actually mum's cancelled. Typical of her but it means I have a nice quiet one this year" she laughed." What time are we meeting?"  
"9ish but come whenever, So you're on your own all day?" Jack confirmed  
"Yeah, are you doing anything? I never asked at work." Sandra felt she had to ask although she was certain she knew the answer  
"No, you know me! Although maybe you could come over or we could go to a restraunt or something? It seems awful to waste another Christmas at home again."  
"Oh that would be lovely! Shall I pick you up at 1.30? and then we can decide what to do."  
"Perfect! See you then!" Said Jack cheerfully.  
Sandra felt a wave of joy, she wasn't going to be on her own after all. Now she needed to find somewhere to eat, everywhere would be fully booked for sure. She topped up her glass and looked for places to eat on the internet.


End file.
